crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Anxo Solis-Xorias
Anxo Solis-Xorias is a student at Crossroads High and a C-rank. Appearance Anxo is 7'2" tall and among the tallest students at Crossroads High. He is white skinned (literally) and has red eyes which many people would regard as almost demonic. Despite this though, he appears as his namesake indicates, an angel. He also sports white wings, which only compound this appearance. He CAN "put his wings away" for indoor situations (such as being in a class room) and make them appear for outdoor situations. When he's not wearing the Crossroads High uniform, he typically sports his Uncle's national team jersey which says "V. Solis" and has the number 10 on it. His figure is of someone who is somewhat fit and toned but not bulky. Like his cousin, Anxo will sometimes glow with a strange tracing aura. 'Forms' Like his cousin, Anxo has forms that are used to adapt situation he's in. Advantages in these forms include major power-ups to the lights being used, disadvantages include becoming weak to the opposing light and in most cases being restricted to that 1 branch. Shadow of a broken past Anxo's dark half, Amethyst and Ruby are both powered up in spades. He also loses the ability to use Emerald or Sapphire and in turn, Gold. In this form, his color scheme is mostly inverted... instead of white, he is pitch black like night and his eyes appear Emerald in color. Depending on what he's wearing, his clothes might change color as well. He was first seen in this form sometime after his A-rank fight. His father had a similar experience when he was younger and for this reason, Anxo wants nothing more than to gain full control of this form before he hurts someone. It is unknown if he has other forms at this time. Personality He is generally collected but is at times, the typical teenager. He is rather serious about being able to control his power and generally refuses to use certain aspects of it unless the situation calls for it. He does not like to pick fights but, when he does, he makes sure it's for a good reason. He is a very easy person to get along with and you would do very well not to make him mad, it never turns out good for someone who does. Abilities As a Pondera Magus, Anxo has access to what his race calls the "Cardinal Magic" and is one of the few Pondera Magus known to make full use of ALL the main Cardinal Magic. See Cardinal Magic for main uses. These are uses that only he has been seen using: Emerald and Sapphire Light *'Rain:' Anxo can make it "rain" this light, which will heal over time. Only downside is, it will heal opponent as well. Extent depends on which light is used. *'Arrow': Just like with the Blades, Anxo can form a bow and arrow to make use of the light's offensive capabilities. Ruby and Amethyst Light *'Whip:' Anxo will form a long projectile-like whip to sweep all enemies within range, he has already been seen using this capability with Amethyst. *'Arrow:' Anxo can make use of the Destruction light's offensive capabilities by forming a bow and arrow to use as a weapons. Gold Light *He has not been seen using this light much. Sonido *Spanish, for "sound". Anxo moves exceedingly fast with this technique, which keeps with his pacy battle style. The movements are quite fluent and Anxo seems very agile, though it seems this technique is mainly accessible when his wings are out but, it is uncertain if this has anything to do with it.